The Kill Ring
by TreepeltA113
Summary: One decision can save a life. Another can destroy one. Poem through Hiccup's eyes, please read and tell me what you think!


**A/N: This is a fairly long poem I came up with on the spot that was inspired by the drama of the scene. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**THE KILL RING**

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

_Hiccup._

The shouts bounce off the walls

Echoes

Of an ancient hatred

A helmet in my hands

My mother's heritage

Hands tremble as my heart pulses through them

My being quivers

A voice behind me

_Be careful with that dragon._

The least of my worries

Dragons are easy to handle

_It's not the dragon I'm worried about._

The worry seats himself

Waiting for his amazing son to become a Viking

At last

_What are you going to do?_

The question spins in my head

What

Am

I

Going

To

Do?

I know what I must do

But it is not easy

Nothing is easy anymore

_Put an end to this. I have to try._

Try to stop years of misunderstanding

I will probably fail

But it's better than just

Watching

Her face is alight with worry

About me

About our future

There is one last thing I have to take care of

_Astrid, if anything…goes wrong…just make sure they don't find Toothless._

It's all I can say

But she understands

_I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong._

How can I do that

Give her false hope

When I have none myself?

I try to tell her

But I am stopped

_It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead._

Such a harmless joke

Hurts me

But I force myself to walk through the gate

Heart pounding in my throat

The arena thumps in time with my steps

Thumpthump

Step

Thumpthump

Step

Walking to my destiny

Or my doom

Depends on your

Perspective

They cheer my name

Over and over

Might be encouraging

But it sounds like a death chant

To me

They will be sorely disappointed

A rack of weapons

In the center

Hardly necessary

But I pull a dagger and a shield

Just for show

The audience waits for my approval

Breathe in

Breathe out

_I'm ready._

And I am

Silence

The clank of metal

Dragon bursts forth from

The cage

With a snarl

I freeze

It's huge

Covered in flames

With claws and teeth

On top of it all

It jumps

Chains keep it in

But it wants out

How it wants out

To be free

And I agree

Fire

Through a hole in the chains

The Vikings are hardly put off

They put their arms through the bars

And wait

The dragon sees me

Alone

Pathetic little shrimp that I am

Would barely make a good

Snack

One

By

One

Claws on the ground

The eyes on me

All the way down

To the ground

Fiery eyes

That hate humans

Just as much as we hate them

Closing in

Foot goes back

And another

The dragon follows

It expects a blow

A shout

An attack

But not this

Dagger goes down

With the shield

On the ground

Confusion

Mutters

Ignore them all

My fingers

Hover above his nose

_It's all right…it's OK…_

Helmet comes off

_I'm not one of them._

Clatter

The dragon looks back with new eyes

More mutters

Even gasps

_Stop the fight._

They can't

I won't let them

_No. I need you all to see this._

Hand goes back out

Hot breath wreathes my skin

No going back

_They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them._

They are past mutters

They shout

A ripple

As they look to their chief

_I said, STOP THE FIGHT!_

A startling clang

Eyes shoot open

Pupils narrow

Jaws snap

I almost lose my hand

This is not what should be

Happening

The dragon chases

I stumble backwards

Stay alive

Stay alive

Toothless needs me

Stay alive

Fire past my head

It will not miss this time

I try to stop it

But a scream

Escapes my mouth

Coward that I am

Stay alive

She calls my name

I can't be distracted

Stay alive

Whack

The dragon has gone

After her

She who tried to save me

But now we will both die

An open gate

A tall figure through the haze of fear

_This way!_

A way out

Nothing better waits for me on the other side

But isn't anything better

Than death?

A race for survival

She and I on one team

The dragon on the other

And it's winning

Into his arms

She waits for me

With terrified eyes

An outstretched hand

Almost there

Stay alive

Fire

Blocks my way

The wall burns

Sweat beads

I can't make it

I turn

There is nowhere to go

Tail under my feet

Claw over my chest

Back on the ground

It regards me

Contempt

For such a worthless morsel

But fate has other plans

Screeching

Explosion

Smoke

Blind

Claw leaves me

I duck

Fighting reaches me

The smoke clears

Black against red

A civil war

Chaos

Toothless

He snaps

He is protecting me

Rewarding me for my

Decision

In the forest

With a knife

And a downed dragon

No one can stand against that

Not even another dragon

A war over me

For me

For my blood

Wings of night

Hide me from view

Again the bigger pounces

And again he fails

To get past

Toothless

My life partner

My friend

He still wears the saddle

And the tail

A mark of our bond

Red leaves

Black stays

He has to go

He can't stay here

_Go, Toothless, get out of here!_

He won't leave

Waves of fury

Pour through the gates

Bristling with weapons

He stays by my side

_Go! Go!_

Anger

Shouts

They're almost here

He grabs an ax

Unrecognizable

In fury

_No, Dad! Dad, he won't hurt you!_

But I don't know that

Would he hold back

For me?

Is he too

Furious

To let me stand in his way of justice?

Either of them?

He leaves my side

Now I wish he'd stay

We could leave

Far away from this barbaric

Place

But he loves me too much

Killing me

With kindness

_No, you're only making it worse!_

They attack

He sweeps

His wings

Brushing them away

So much like flies

Rolling

He is trapped

Under the black

Two that I love

Who do I care for more?

Choose

Choose

_NOOOOO!_

Confused eyes

Closed mouth

He peers at me

Sadly

Before I can move

He is gone

Under the others

As they save

Their chief

He is crushed under their numbers

Pain

Heart-wrenching pain

_Please, just don't hurt him…_

They don't listen

She holds me back from my partner

An offered ax

Another decision

Father to son

The pattern repeats

_Put it with the others._

The ordeal is far from over

But at least he is alive

Me

I am not so sure about

**So, what do you think? Stick with stories, or do you guys want more poetry? Cuz there's more where that came from ;)**


End file.
